


fate/咕哒子天草/谁规定的人类恶不能有少女心凸

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/咕哒子天草/谁规定的人类恶不能有少女心凸

　　这个世界上，总是会有那么一些人，能用第一眼就击中你的心脏。一眼震惊两眼沉迷，三眼就连以后孩子在哪上幼儿园都能想到——文艺的说法叫灵魂碎片，动漫的说法叫电波契合，玛丽苏的说法，叫一见钟情。  
　　“天草时贞”。  
　　这个名字背后的人只需要坐在台阶上，在她走过去时有所感觉地回头，微笑着叫一声“Master”，就能让咕哒子捂着小心脏恨不得时间暂停，她冲出去高喊三声“玉帝佛祖圣母玛利亚”，跪在草地上感谢天地感谢人民感谢党，感谢up池给了我新希望，然后狂奔八千米来消耗掉肾上腺素，再回来让时间正常流动，她安静沉稳地坐到英灵身边，和他聊聊天气之类的随便什么话题。  
　　可是现实中没有时间暂停键，咕哒子只能看着他傻笑，脑子里啥都没有，除了“我草”就是“我屮艸芔茻”。

　　在咕哒子还是个直女癌的时候，她觉得爱情是浪漫的，和性毫无关系的，见面就想上床的全是靠不住的，感情理当慢慢培养、循序渐进，结婚前拉拉小手就完全ok，亲个嘴就是底线，在结婚前试图摸这摸那的男人全都是死渣男应该被人道毁灭，一见钟情什么的说穿了就是见色起意，gb是这个世界上最恶心最难以理解的东西——可惜后来她遇到了天草时贞，以上想法就全成了mmp，她脑子里除了和天草上床什么都没有，看星星海洋馆烛光晚餐什么的全要往后排，不管是肏天草还是被天草肏都完全没问题，她愿意和天草玩遍世界上所有的play滚遍所有的床单沙发浴室阳台，唯一的问题就是不知道天草愿不愿意。  
　　食色性也，古人诚不我欺。  
　　可是她除了色，还怂。精确而言，面对魔神柱盖提亚都不怂的咕哒子，面对天草时贞连话都不敢说，生怕哪一句暴露了自己的色情本质，让这个怎么看怎么是个禁欲神父的英灵对她降低评价。天草嘛，在阳光里念着圣经对慕名而来的信徒微笑才是符合人设的行为，和慕名而来的女色狼滚床单……这绝对是被魅魔强暴了吧(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
　　咕哒子不是魅魔，也不敢强暴，所以她缩头缩脑，小心翼翼，瑟瑟发抖，眼睛盯着自己的脚尖，说一句“早安”就拔腿就跑，留下英灵一个人坐在台阶上懵逼。  
　　以上就是温柔善良（不）的心灵导师（？）帕拉萨尔苏斯从咕哒子嘴里听到的一切。  
　　对不起，他没办法理解如此纠结的少女情怀，他只想哈哈哈。  
　　御主你醒醒，天草死的时候十七岁和他那个年代十三四就能结婚一点都不冲突，您家这位读圣经的神父死前拎着刀领导了日本基督徒向德川统治发动的叛乱，血腥色情暴力这玩意对他而言完全不是r18，r13都不算，您觉得是对他的冒犯，他没准比您还六。  
　　咕哒子捧着脸看他，一副求助的表情。  
　　于是帕拉萨尔苏斯给她指了条明路。  
　　那条明路叫直接问。

　　所以说……天气正好，阳光明媚，草长莺飞，空气清新，少年少女相会于特别耗电的人工温室，一个面带微笑，一个脸红低头，就差一曲舒缓的bgm和死亡阿宝色，如此浪漫的场景当然要配一句浪漫的台词：“天草……给肏吗？”  
　　天草：“……”  
　　咕哒子眼前一黑，觉得自己宁可去再撕几个魔神柱。

　　在那之前，咕哒子从来没想过一个人被别人肏还要安慰别人，而天草再次让她知道人生是有无穷可能的，躺平的人安慰准备提枪上阵的人……也是有可能的。  
　　少年金色的眼睛温柔到让人想起盛在瓷勺里的蜜，放进装水的碗里，蜜色就会荡开，浮出软软的一层。咕哒子定定看着他，面无表情，思维混乱，恨不得逃去找盖提亚聊人生理想。天草就揉揉她的头发，轻声问：“在想什么？”  
　　“你眼睛装勺子里肯定很好吃——不是我是说你的眼睛看上去很好吃——我是说——”咕哒子的脑袋和嘴一时没商量好，她抬起手妄图比划清自己的意思，“就是，很甜……”  
　　天草安静地看了她一会，然后慢慢靠在她肩上，用鼻尖蹭着她的发梢。英灵在她耳边轻声说：“别怕。”  
　　“我才不怕呢我为什么要害怕啊！你才该害怕！”咕哒子毛都要炸起来了，她甚至能感觉到天草的呼吸吹在自己脖子上，糟了上次用的浴液是桃子味的会不会太甜了天草会不会——  
　　天草抬起手，因为是他主动靠过去，他只能搂着咕哒子的脖子，无声地在她后颈顺毛。他的动作营造了一种安静的、世界上只有他们两个人存在的错觉。咕哒子笨拙地回抱住他，听到他问：“没关系吗？”  
　　“……什么？”  
　　好一会，天草才把这口气叹出来：“这种事情我可没什么自信。让您失望了可别怪我啊。”  
　　“没事你把身体交给我做补偿就行了……不是。”咕哒子差点咬了舌头，“我是说反正我是主动的你躺平享受就好了。”  
　　天草忽然从她肩头离开了。失去他的温度让咕哒子有点遗憾，然后她就看着天草开始脱衣服。  
　　脱、衣、服。  
　　艹。  
　　咕哒子咽着口水，眼睁睁看着微粉的指甲解开衣带，脱下满破后繁复的衣衫。意味着热爱与殉道的红色圣带落在床上，少年模样的躯体纤细修长，藏在衣服里不被阳光照到而稍白的肌肤袒露出来，从胸膛到双腿，从未有人欣赏过的区域尽收眼底。发带也被解下，白发就散落到腿间，将肌肤半遮半掩，除了纯天然的诱惑，没有任何词汇能够形容这一幕。偏偏天草的表情是安静的，平和淡然，因为赤裸反而更有某种不容亵渎的神性，就像他这样出现是应该的，思想淫邪之人才是龌龊。  
　　咕哒子很龌龊。咕哒子脑子里只有淫邪的思想。  
　　“天草……”  
　　咕哒子在成为国家一级退堂鼓手和不要怂就是干之间犹豫了一秒，果断选择了后者。她坚定地掏出了神秘的药剂交给天草：“来，感情深一口闷。”  
　　……她才不会承认她害怕自己技术太差让天草有心理阴影什么的呢。  
　　……已经上床了怎么看都会有心理阴影吧。  
　　这么想着的咕哒子干巴巴地咽了口口水，努力让自己的眼神不躲闪。天草将那只可疑的粉红色小瓶子在手里转了一圈，眼里尽是笑意：“Master。”  
　　“在！”咕哒子脑袋上的呆毛都差点立起来。她一脸警惕地看着天草，换来了一个干脆的吞咽动作。  
　　——真、的、喝、了！  
　　一瞬间咕哒子脑子里只有这四个大字，英灵把手中的瓶子放在床头，自己滑进被子里，天草握住她的手，温暖的手心包着她的手背，床上的人笑得春风和睦，让咕哒子一颗心止不住地狂跳。  
　　果然好喜欢天草……  
　　她的手从他手心滑出，滑向他的脸。  
　　他真的是，温良到让人想撕碎他看到他的底线。

　　天草把她的手按在自己脸上，少年柔软的睫羽从她指腹滑过，温暖的笑颜让咕哒子无端地紧张起来，她想说什么打破这平静，但最终她尴尬地别过头，努力在药效发作前不看天草哪怕一眼。  
　　“Master，”那少年轻声说，“稍后、多有得罪。”  
　　他望过来的眼睛温温软软，瞳孔上仿佛蒙了一层雾气，浅淡的喘息吹在咕哒子耳侧，她愣了愣，那双眼一如既往的润泽，映出她的橘红发丝，如同映着一抹夕阳。  
　　咕哒子觉得自己幻肢一硬，鼻子一热，粗鲁地把天草的脸按在自己肩头，“……哦。”  
　　少年的喘息愈发明显，咕哒子能清楚地感受到他渐渐滚热的躯体和若有若无的笑音，她的手笨拙地搭上天草的肩，向下按，触碰耳垂，拨弄耳饰。天草微微偏过头，发梢扫过她的脸，让她的心跳骤然加速。  
　　“……天草。”  
　　“唔、Mas、唔——”咕哒子捧起他的脸吻了下去，毫不迟疑地撬开唇舌向深处侵入，天草的手搭在她肩上，下意识推了推，却没有用力，“嗯、呼……”咕哒子一边僵硬地移动舌头一边试着说服自己这只是在补魔，防止他一会虚脱——鬼才会信呢——天草朦胧的眼里带了说不出的笑影，他耐心地引导她的舌，尽管自己也没有经验，“唔、别怕……没关系。”  
　　“你才需要怕。”咕哒子红着一张脸把他按下去，压在床上，闭着眼胡乱地摸了一把，柔韧的皮肤触感好得让她忍不住叹了口气，“天草……”她捏了捏手下的肌肉，换来对方隐忍的低喘，药力使得肌肤泛红，被汗水打湿而带着柔软的光泽，“嗯、呼……”  
　　……日。  
　　咕哒子算是明白为什么有那么多人说色字头上一把刀了。  
　　怀中的少年咬住了她肩膀处的衣服，双眼紧闭，白色的睫毛颤抖着，给人一种可以随便摧毁的错觉。咕哒子的手往下移，按在他下体，不出意外地听到对方瞬间的猛吸气。  
　　……好可爱。  
　　可爱得想咬一口。  
　　于是咕哒子就真的行动了。她咬住天草的耳坠向下拉，少年不得不歪过头，脖颈被拉长，漂亮的线条给了咕哒子致命一击。“Master，”她的英灵小声道，“疼。”  
　　我就是想让你疼啊。  
　　咕哒子在心里叹了口气，松开嘴里的金属耳坠，同时握紧了对方的阴茎。少年毫无反抗地被她抱在怀里，白色的长发向下滑落，软贴在深色肌肤上。咕哒子也不知道该怎么对付男人的阴茎，只能顺着感觉胡来。肉棒在手指间硬得令人不知所措，天草把额头抵在她肩上，闭眼细细喘息着，试图压住自己身体的反应。可体内的热度烧得他思维模糊，不自觉地扭过脸试图蜷起来。咕哒子挑起一抹白发在手指间缠绕，从贴近发根的地方向下摸，直到发梢软软从指尖溜走，她的手也恰好碰到了天草后腰。少年几乎是反射性地向前动了动，又放松下来：“Master。”  
　　“……你还好吗？”咕哒子把他按在床上，低头望进他眼里。金色眸子覆着一层水雾，少年压抑地喘息着，勉强对她微笑。一缕白发沾在他脸上，留下一道引人遐想的阴影。  
　　美丽。  
　　让人心跳加速的美。  
　　少年顺从地仰躺着，因为情欲呼吸急促，药性从血管深处一路向外灼烧，最后变成沁出的汗，眼前的世界模糊一片，从身体中心传来的渴望压迫着思维，天草的手搭在咕哒子手腕上，却只是无力地垂着，“嗯、嗯……”  
　　“疼吗？”她的声音听起来很遥远，天草用尽全力摇头，可他还是不确定自己到底有没有真的做出动作。身体虚软，好像只能感觉到她的手指在上下运动，自慰是被禁止的，但对方——女性、他人——  
　　……记不起来了。熟练得可以倒背如流的规则此时被关在脑海深处的某个地方，他找不到开门的钥匙。想要、已经——  
　　“天草？”少年的身体紧绷着，在她手掌下颤抖。听到她的声音，少年的眼睛慢慢向她转过来，里面的焦灼让她吓了一跳。即使是这种状态下，少年依旧没有抵抗，他只是忽然闭了眼，发出细弱的鼻音。  
　　“Master……”  
　　像是求饶又像是渴望的声音。  
　　咕哒子感觉自己被按了什么奇怪的开关。少年分明是在驯服地抓着床单等待临幸，以至于咕哒子一秒S女王上身，狠狠捏了捏手里的阴茎。天草整个人弹了一下，他听到自己炽热的喘息，更深处的情欲涌动着试图寻找突破口，想要抓住、想要攻击，用暴力摆平不听话的雌性——雄性最深处的本能早已被唤醒，可是他不能动，面前的是他的御主，也是他的……  
　　天草的睫毛抖了抖，因为咕哒子的指尖开始沿着紧闭的穴口移动，不多时，手指带着湿滑的液体重新靠近，轻松地插入内部。柔软的穴肉被轻轻按压，和阴道的软肉不同，那里一时并没有太多感觉，只是异物入侵的认知让天草夹紧腿，又放松开，咕哒子在慢慢触碰他的身体内部，一点点向里，把润滑液抹进肠道深处，触碰、涂抹、沾染，又仿佛是寸寸玷污。  
　　咕哒子的呼吸也急促起来。  
　　天草的全部注意力都用来阻止自己，后穴被一点点扩张，他的思维一瞬间有些恍惚，仿佛回到了火焰与灾难的世界，手里抓着刀，却做什么都是徒劳，只知道一味地战斗，却自己都明白已经于事无补——然后他意识到那不是火，是光照在眼皮上的红色，是自己血液的颜色。  
　　“Master，”他小声请求，“灯……”  
　　咕哒子几乎立刻行动起来，下一秒灯关了，黑暗降临在屋子里。天草剧烈地呼吸着，汗水浸透了背后的床单，和那时一样，他不知道自己要做什么，好像什么都没意义，最脆弱的部分被人掌握、拿捏，无计可施的恐惧和困兽犹斗的战意交织在一起，他不敢失控，面前的人无法压制他，他害怕自己在她做出行动——比如使用令咒——前就折断她的脖子。  
　　然后那团橙红色靠近了他。  
　　咕哒子吻了吻他的脸，轻声道：“我在。”  
　　天草睁大了眼睛。咕哒子把他脸侧的头发勾到他耳后，桃子浴液的味道环绕着他：“抱紧我，天草。”  
　　天草没有伸手。几乎相反地，他的手在自己腰间移动，没有刀。  
　　咕哒子就自力更生，她一只手抱紧了他的腰，另一只手将一个十分邪恶的东西靠近润滑扩张过的穴口，小心地用尖端撑开括约肌，然后向内推入。那是个前列腺按摩器。  
　　天草剧烈地喘了口气，身体被撑开的感受异样而鲜明。他在岛原的火焰里，握着刀，在长街上行走——不，他在迦勒底的黑暗里被人拥抱着，手里空荡荡一片。  
　　“咕哒子……”  
　　“唉？！嗯嗯，我在，”咕哒子把他抱得更紧了些，让他的脸埋在自己胸前，周围没有跳动的光也没有焦糊味，恰恰相反，是甜蜜的、干净的味道。  
　　“我、唔……”他抬起眼，在黑暗中找到御主的眼睛，“……开始吧。”  
　　然后快感袭击了他。身体深处被震动撞击着，肠肉被迫适应触碰，“嗯、嗯——”天草本能地咬住下唇，手不安地动了动，随即被她指引着抱紧她，抓住她的衣服，怀里骤然有了东西的感觉让他无意识放松下来，“哈、哈啊……”穴肉缠绕着按摩器，内部变得柔软，逐渐接受触碰，天草整个人都瘫在咕哒子怀里，大腿内侧无力地痉挛，热潮一阵阵涌上脊柱，逼得他红了脸；脑海中遥远纷乱的声音渐渐被咕哒子的心跳声吞没，他勉强抬起头，看到黑暗中望下来的专注的眼睛。  
　　“唔……嗯、嗯……”水雾蒙住了他的眼睛。咕哒子托起他，吻他的唇，小心地碰他的舌尖，而他的回应激烈得可怕：他按住了咕哒子的后脑，在她的惊呼声中扫过齿列向里进攻，思维和热度混杂在一起变成快感，“嗯……”细微的水声搅动着大脑，天草感受到和自己一样灼热的呼吸，咕哒子也抱着他，安慰般从后背向下抚摸，少女纤细手指擦过的地方本能地燃起喜悦，腰间发麻，顺着本能挺动，因为她坐着而在她小腿上摩擦阴茎——天草模糊地知道这动作下流淫荡到羞耻，但比羞耻更可怕的东西在操控他，他想要一些东西——想要——  
　　“啊——”咕哒子加快了震动速度，天草骤然失了力气，喘息着松开她的唇，“唔、Master、我、唔……”  
　　咕哒子吻着他的额头，向下用牙咬住了耳坠，再次轻轻拉扯起来。奇异的微妙的痛感被情欲染成了酥麻，天草红着眼眶啜泣出声，两条腿在床单上摩擦着，该做什么，该做些什么——  
　　咕哒子按住他的胸口，让他恢复平躺的姿势。少年哽咽着抬手挡住自己的脸，即使在黑暗中也不想被发现这样淫荡羞耻的神色——而咕哒子从他的喉咙开始向下吻，吮过锁骨、啄过胸膛，腰肢被舔咬，舌尖在肚脐滑过一圈，直到下巴碰到平坦的小腹。天草的手不知何时滑开了，他睁大眼看着头顶的黑暗，心跳声吞没了自己的听觉，他只知道自己在不断喘息着，膝盖都绷紧了，她在用唇舌触碰爱抚他的身体，无论他在展露怎样的丑态。  
　　“唔、呜……”  
　　天草眼前再次模糊起来。没关系的，他说服自己，没关系的……这里不是战场，放松一会也没什么——她的唇碰到了阴囊，然后舌尖小心翼翼地舔了舔龟头顶端。  
　　“哈啊——不、不要，不……Master、哈啊啊——”  
　　不行了，好舒服——哈啊、哈啊——泪水滑到头发里，唾液不断分泌着，连舌头在嘴里移动都显得淫靡色情，大脑被什么占据而只想要更多，后穴里的按摩器开始搅动，已经被抚弄驯服的软肉诚实地传达快感，身体被喜悦占据到目光发直，“别做这种、呜……”  
　　天草自暴自弃地伸手去拉她，可是手软得用不上力气，咕哒子明显更喜欢让他发出这样求饶的声音，她用手将阴茎按向自己的面颊，发丝擦着顶端，“唔、嗯——停唔——不行Master——啊——”天草猛地扬起脖颈，双腿本能地夹紧，眼睛在眼皮下向上翻，手指颤抖着，一瞬间什么都无法思考，只有后穴的搅动愈发清晰，它继续压迫着敏感的腺体，不依不饶地把他拉进更可怕的深渊，“停、Master……”  
　　天草还没有意识到他的求饶只会激起咕哒子欺负他的欲望，灯被打开了，少年一丝不挂，因为快感蜷起的腿间满是亮晶晶的润滑液和自己的精液，小腹颤抖着，手也一样，而支配它们的大脑迷茫一片以至于唇无助地张着，望过来的眼睛眼眶通红，泪水让它显出恳求，可这种情况下没有人会选择回应他的恳求。咕哒子咽了口口水，温柔地将按摩器开到了最大档。  
　　“呜……”要死了。天草几乎觉得体内的东西会突破肉躯蹿出来，它激烈地搅动着，在内部来回旋转顶端的凸起，每一次都狠狠压过前列腺，逼迫阴茎吐出前列腺液，被欲望征服的躯体只能在床上颤抖，他咬住嘴唇，却无法抑制呻吟，“唔、啊哈啊、唔——”好棒、好大、更用力地肏坏掉吧——绝非这些词句本体但表达了这些含义的破碎词汇出现在他脑海里，即使思维已经停滞，本能还是感到抗拒和羞愧。天草把脸埋进枕头，又被咕哒子拉出来抱在怀里，她的香气再次包裹了他。  
　　“啊啊……”后穴激烈地收缩着，天草茫然地抱紧身边的人，手再次抓住了她的衣服。不是刀、不需要做任何事情、抱紧她。  
　　“Master……”并非因为快感的泪水打湿了咕哒子的衣服，少年的白发软软垂落，纯净得像是天使的羽翼，“唔、唔……抱、抱我……”  
　　咕哒子把他抱得更紧，任由他红着耳朵把脸埋在她胸前。

　　有些事，是无论如何都无法改变、无论如何都徒劳无功的。  
　　在长街上奔走，手里拿着刀，心里却早已失去了方向。  
　　灾难、恐惧、死亡，一切都是已成定局，再去挥刀也不过是增添它们，而非挽救什么。  
　　少年沿着长街孤独地行走，明明周围都是人，他却仿佛已经失去和这个世界的联系，“无意义”的认知仿佛在否认他过去的全部努力，将一切变成笑柄。  
　　可是——  
　　火焰变成了橙红的头发，房屋倒塌的闷响变成了心跳。  
　　她让他显现于世，然后说，如果你会一次次追求圣杯，那我就一次次阻止你。  
　　她是拯救了人理的人。她坚定地站在那里，领导着从者的千军万马，作为唯一的御主存在着，应付所有人的请求，照顾所有人的感受，温柔、坚定、无所畏惧的，看到他就脸红逃走的女孩子。  
　　不会放弃追求自己的愿望。但是就这样和她慢慢相处着，微笑着，战斗，日常，追寻——这一切并非足以难过的事情。恰恰相反，这样的日子仿佛是用漫长的等待与煎熬换取，看到那么多人开心的笑脸和疲惫但满足的咕哒子，就像看到了某个一直在试图复制到全世界的名为幸福的影子。  
　　天草时贞喜欢这样的御主，也喜欢这样的咕哒子。  
　　所以在漫长的追求与阻止之间，并非不能有别的东西。  
　　总有一些东西，会在一次次相伴战斗后的微笑中，慢慢萌芽。

　　然后天草醒过来看到一只抱着被子傻乐的咕哒子。  
　　……这丫真的和那个手撕魔神柱的人类恶是一个人吗求别闹。  
　　天草在心里默默捂脸，然后揉了一把咕哒子的毛，把她的呆毛按下去，面无表情：“早安，Master。我去吃饭了。”  
　　“啊……啊？！”咕哒子一脸懵逼地看着天草在她面前上演拔吊无情，整个人都丧了：“我真不是故意的天草你相信我，我也不知道那药那么有用你是不是腰疼我给你揉揉——”  
　　天草靠在门口，转头对她笑了笑：“怎么，不一起去吃吗？”  
　　咕哒子：“……”

　　“天草你最好了啊啊啊啊啊啊你等着我今天就给你310——！”


End file.
